


OG Brownie but heavily rephrased

by yes i self insert (bigaddfitchner)



Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One of the many Brownie fics, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigaddfitchner/pseuds/yes%20i%20self%20insert
Summary: [That's the OG Brownie I've written in 2019, but I edited and rephrased it. I dont think I will post more than 10 chapters(?) of the 120k+ words and nothing abt the action is changed.]A set of events with the new Rage Knight and a Brown servant who idolises him a bit too much. :)
Relationships: Fitchner au Barca/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	OG Brownie but heavily rephrased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ve written Brownie in 2019, but did not quite enjoy it after 30+ chapters. Will not revise this version beyond editing a bit. :)

‘’Getting laid? The shit I need at this point." Said dominus Barca, before launching himself onto the comfy couch. ‘’And maybe high-quality furniture like this, too. Goryhell, I swear on my word, girl, that cheap shit from home twisted my ass more than a night with _pilled_ Obsidians.’’

There is him. Fitchner au Barca. 

"Of course, don't imagine I tried it" He adds, stretching himself. "I'm a man of wonders, but my ass is not one of them."

The man she only heard of, from other people, who heard from other people, who listened to elites that watched and saw from a distance. What did they see? His greatness, beyond everything. A luxury worth paying millions to witness.

Now, with his legs stretched and back relaxed on the couch, he looks like a giant. To her, he truly is one.

He is a head taller... No, two! Two heads taller than her… a titan that could crush. 

Kill. Destroy. 

To other Golds, dominus au Barca may only be dull rain. So many others are taller and broader. 

Their sight is frightening, but dominus... doesn't seem the man of bitter crimes. Maybe that's what makes him so big. 

Yes, he killed. And, yes, he turned mighty warriors into dust, her body shivering only at this thought, but… his eyes…

She knows she shouldnt even confess in her own mind that she has seen them. However… they are so gentle. They looked down the holoCub as how a saviour would look down to a victim in need!

Oh, he is so handsome. 

The girl rustles the mop in her hands.

Just like a God, all only relaxed limbs just mere meters away from her. A God who admires himself in a mirror just too little for his handsome, grand…

‘’Oho, that’s an ugly fucker here to fuck,’’

...Being. 

‘’I swear, girlie, if I had to fuck this dude,’’ Dominus said, turning his head around to admire his profile. ‘’I would have puked.’’ 

Their eyes meet and she falls into a twingle. How she dares?

She shoos her gaze to shelter. But as their gazes parted, her heart unfairly wilted. She wanted to see more of him… 

No. 

No, she couldn’t. 

It’s forbidden. 

This is… this is madness. This is… 

‘’You know, you have all the right to tell me in my face I look like a monkey shat me in this existence, but I better not hear your brownie ass say that I traumatized you here.’’ 

This is… what was she saying? 

Oh, stupid, stupid! 

The girl twitches her leg, hidden behind strands of hair. But they will not be able to protect her forever...

Protect her from what? His gaze? No, his gaze is beautiful and... 

Her own thoughts knock the breath out of her system.

What is she thinking? What if he would hear her thoughts?

Her heart pounds at ten different speeds. What if he did hear her? That's stupid, of course… but what if…

The Brown girl peeks just to make sure. Dominus Barca had long grown bored of looking at her. He didn't seem to hear. 

"I swear, all these Browns seem to have a stick up their assholes," He says and throws the mirror besides him. "Is fucking a word too strong for you? Prefer… making love?" 

"I prefer what you prefer, dominus," She whispered, but not even in such a narrow distance, did her voice won the fight to be heard. 

Dominus snorts to the apparent silence. 

"Not going to discuss the philosophy of sucking random elite dicks for a bit of fame with you, ah?"

After an excruciating silence, something amazing happens.

He laughs. 

And her legs melt like butter. 

"Oh, fuck this shit. I swear, I chatted more to these chicks' enormous, carved tits than I did with anyone around here," 

His laughter is so melodious. Even when he wheezes midway, he does it in such a way that sends her trickling down a never ending slide. 

Her heart got wings, out of the sudden, as wrinkles puckers on his face, as a crooked smile shapes his amusement in existence. 

He is amused, right? She dares to smile. He laughs because… he laughs… she doesn't know. But he laughs!

He rattles her from deep insides. Not once of fear. No. Nothing like that.

His voice is not making her soul twitch as a Gold's voice would do to his servant. 

This time...is different.

"You guys are fucking lame."

This time… everything is different. 

"I think you look good, dominus." She says, without being able to control herself.

Her breath turns into an icicle stuck in her stupid throat.

Why is she even allowed to talk?

With all her blood dripping down to her feet, the girl is left glued in her position.

She waited for this day. She waited to see him for so long and… and… she can't even…this is all she has to say? 

He will never want to see her again.

The little, stupid, Brown bites her lip.

She will never have the chance to hear him laugh. Yes, and that's because of herself! She wrecks everything! She didn't even deserve the chance to see him!

He is too good for her stupid eyes, her stupid mind, her stupid...

"Are you paid, my brownie?" He asks. 

The girl leaps from her place.

"For making sure everything is clean, dominus!"

In a swift move of the wrist, dominus is able to steal her mop. Just like that! She should have been dying of fright, but… 

He did it with such ease. 

Her eyes sparkle. 

He is… no. She has to be afraid. He… but…

"Agitated shitbrain, are you paid to kiss my ass?"

The girl breathes out, in silence, as his voice still rolls in her mind. His laughter is so beautiful.

It's good.

He didn't shoo her away. 

She did so much to be here, to see him.

She has to keep her mouth shut.

She doesn't have to be remembered.

Even if it hurts greater than anything to repeat that in her mind. 

"Oh, now I see. An independent worker." He adds, after a moment. "You try to get that little extra credit, isn't it? Well, bad news for your brownie ass, but I got none. See, I like two things in this new life: one, to be completely shitfaced and two, to do as many questionable, morally grey actions while being shitfaced. Do the math and see how much credit I have left."

He told her to do the math. He told her that so she can think about him. He allowed her to think about him! Oh, for the sake of everything that is sweet, he allowed her to have his presence in mind. 

No Gold would have done the same.

How can a man like him be so blind? He is really not seeing his greatness?

"I don't need any credits. I am always sincere." She mutters, angry at all she has heard.

A hard pain pierces through her chest as she hears her own voice. Why can't she shut up?

When dominus sighs, she knows she should have been silent.

"Okay, fine, if that's how you wanna play."

The coach creaks. A deep hole settles in her stomach.

"Turn around. Turn your face to me."

Fitchner au Barca...he is really talking to her. And demanding her eyes to him.

But she never dared to dream so far, for him to want to look at her, to, and she knows she sounds crazy, but to acknowledge her!

"Come on." He insists and she proceeds to turn around, eyes twitching in distress.

Maybe even one day remembering her.

Blood rises to her cheeks, embroidering her face like spiderwebs would do to an old, messy room. 

That is her heart now: wandered by many feelings, a cluster of mindless emotions.

It may be all an illusion. Desperate, she pinches herself only to confirm that she is, truly, living that impossible she never could have imagined.

A Brown like her... trespassing boundaries, standards of centuries. Their eyes lock for so long. For him seconds, but for her days and weeks. 

He looks so deeply at her. 

Would he remember any of her features? 

No. 

That's… 

Her palms sweat, blood pumping underneath the skin. 

"Brownie, your face is at least not the aftermath of two prehistoric creatures fucking, so you officially have no opinion."

"Yes, dominus." She whispers, her head bowed low. "I am sorry, dominus. Forgive me. Dominus." She added quickly. "Forgive me, dominus. "

She is so stupid.

So stupid.

He waves his hand, throwing the mop just as carelessly as he dropped the mirror. 

"I am no frustrated wanker in need of validation. Or condolences. Pass that to my son. That piece of shit needs a brownie butt-kissing him more than I do."

Her knees are trembling, leaving her to succumb to her own fragility.

Not fragility. She has seen fragile people: never they dared to be so bold. She is stupid. She is an idiot.

Her eyes are stinking with merciless tears.

She is always this stupid.

"Hey, brownie." He calls, making her jerk in place and hide her face from. "Are you crying over there?"

"No, dominus." She whispers in her trembling voice. ,"No, dominus." She repeats, this time her voice being a bit more steady. "I am good, dominus."

But she is not.

She is crazy. And she offended him with her mind so narrow. 

Why would she ever think that she is able to talk to him? How could she dare let her mind wander searching for vain dreams? 

Not only vain, but offensive. Who is dominus in her eyes? In that clustered, little mind of hers? How could she deem him so low so that he could remember such an unimportant being like her?

Behind her, dominus clicks his tongue. He is upset. She feels it down to her narrow.

She knows what will follow. Her entire body tighten like a clamp. 

A thud breaks the silence. Her eyes close in an instant. She can't protest. 

She deserves to be hit.

"Ops. Well, fuck it. Dropped the little shit down on the floor." He adds, pushing his legs onto the tale and knocking everything down. "Much better. Well, when you are done crying, just know you have some trash to pick."

It takes her good seconds to realize...

He didn't hit her.

Of course.

He is not like other Golds.

The thought puts a smile on her face. She shouldn't have doubted that, but she knows a Brown is rarely ever right.

Desiring to show her gratitude, she almost throws herself to the floor picking all that he knocked away.

Oh, he is truly mighty, she thinks, as her hands aimlessly wander on the statues that he left behind. And so understanding, too...

"Any detected illness?" He asks, to which all the happiness inside her falters.

"No, dominus." She responds, shaking her head: again, and again, just so she can be more and more convincing. "I am healthy, dominus. I have proof of it, dominus."

"Highly doubt that."

Petrified, she is left gawking at him.

"I can show you…" 

"You ruin every little fun cell inside my body, brownie." 

"I am sorry, dominus." 

Resting his head down the backrest, dominus sighs. 

"Joking is hard with you."

No Gold has ever joked with her and, beyond that, no Gold has ever expected her to understand their joke! 

Their language has always been so much different from the one she heard within her people. And each of a Brown's words is not even able to bear the weight of a Gold's word!

Word? No! Even one single syllable! 

But he somehow thinks she is able to understand his jokes. 

She proved him otherwise, but yet, he believes in her. 

He is so good.

"Anyway..." He deeply breathes, stretching with a sound like a purr. ,,I think I will stay here and drink. Perhaps call a potential love interest... yeah, it sounds amazing."

He runs his fingers on his belly, seeming as contemplating. She only dares to watch him between eyelashes. 

He is never vulnerable. Not even when his mind wander so away. With curiosity – sibling with a dying wish – she wonders what he could be thinking about.

She would not understand, of course, but… maybe she could hear. Just as she would listen to a story from another language, another world, she would listen to him without rest and without thought.

"You know, been thinking between calling that Praetor's ever giggling niece or that scummy witch that has most probably drugged me. Or maybe both…"

Her face flushes. 

"To play cards, of course." He then adds, seeing how she was peering at him.

Oh. 

She giggles.

"I like playing cards."

"Me too, girl, me too," Exhaling, dominus closes his eyes. "Well, whatever it would be, I know that as long as this armour is in my possessions, sisters will have their dataPads open for a card session."

"It is a beautiful armor, dominus." She says, with an impetus in heart. 

She is so bold! 

But it feels so good...

"Beautiful?" His laughter comes out as sharp and deep. "It is a beast! All these women?" He clicks his fingers. "Fitchner has them all."

Fitchner… 

His name is so special. 

Even thinking of it feels wrong. 

Such an amazing man clinging onto this women that don't appreciate for what he is! 

Maybe no Gold woman would ever do it.

How could any Gold understand... Any Gold? What is she talking about?

The thought sends her head spinning around.

Her own thoughts threaten her safety.

She has way too much courage to ever form such thoughts about Golds.

But… but she is right!

For her, he is great. 

No. 

Above great. 

He is a man of wonders, even if she doesn't know any of them. Or even if she doesn't know why she thinks as such. 

He radiates a light she has never seen in anyone before. 

That powerful he is, that sayings go unsaid and wonders are easy to read in his posture. Strength reads in his voice. And so many more whisper inside her about him just in the way his hand casually goes through his flaxen hair. 

"Mhm, no women today. No. I am going to…," 

And silence. 

Unbearable silence takes form of little bugs that creep on her skin. A moment without his voice feels like blade scraping layers of her flesh.

Only looking up for heartbeat, she witnessed the shadow travelling dominus' eyes. The frown that so mercilessly destroyed the beauty of his serene expression. 

Did she upset him? Maybe she did.

No, she surely did.

She did. She upset him. How?

The girl shifts her weight from a leg to another. She wants to see more of him.

But every moment spent watching feels closer and closer to be caught. Her heart races, but she would not dare to let him flee away. 

His head moves. Only a bit. Her heartbeat grows amok.

Oh, hell, don't look at her!

Only a second: she would beg for him to offer her another second to decipher the mysterious darkness in his eyes. Only a second so she could...

Dominus turns his eyes around. Her gaze is knocked to the ground in a moment shorter than a second.

Oh, faith, only if she would have had the intellect of a Gold! If only she would have been allowed to scrutinise his expression, to blindly try and read him. 

What was he thinking so deeply? Poor girl, she knows she would not be able to match the intellect of even his littlest thoughts, but yearn for his genius...

"...I am going to drink." 

"Good idea, dominus!" She snaps in the heat of the moment.

When he looks at her, the girl is not even able to swallow her own spit. She is just a brittle dwarf under his mighty gaze.

"Well, excuse us and our inappropriate language. You meant excellent idea with that one."

She nods, desperate to fix what she has broken. 

"Excellent idea, dominus."

She doesn't want him upset ever again. 

"Yeah, amazing. Didn't hear anyone say this shit for a long while..." He ducks his lips.. "Hm. Butt-kissing doesn't sound that bad now. Can you cook?"

"Yes, dominus." She nods.

"To goryhell then, sister. You can come and cook my fatass something." 

"Really?" She mutters. "Really, dominus?"

Could this be real? Her mind is spinning in endless rapid tempos. No. It couldn't. But she dared so much...

"Well, it depends." 

She bits her lip. His face turns so serious... her spirit leaves once with the friendliness in his voice.

"How is my idea?" He asks out of the sudden.

"Excellent, dominus. " She responds, a smile emerging from nowhere.

This is real. 

Her fingers twitch. It's happening?

"Yeah, it's official, brownie."

It's happening!

She doubts that smile is new - she probably smiled all along.

Fitchner au Barca truly likes her.


End file.
